


SCP Oneshots

by gutspiIIs



Category: SCP - Containment Breach, SCP Foundation
Genre: SCP, SCP Foundation - Freeform, Scp cb, Scp containment breach - Freeform, oneshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 11:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14260146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gutspiIIs/pseuds/gutspiIIs
Summary: Randon collection of SCP oneshots. Feel free to request for prompts and/or pairings; nsfw is fine as well.





	SCP Oneshots

Hey, I'm willing to take requests of oneshots to write. You can comment a pairing and if you want, a plot/prompt to go with them. I can do x readers too.  
I'm comfortable with gorey and gritty things, as well nsfw; so go ahead and request whatever you'd like. If I don't get around to writing your suggestion, sorry.


End file.
